


조선 : Dragon of the Phoenix Throne

by xuyou_uoyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? Jisung, Aristocrat Jisung, Chan and Felix are brothers, Commoner Seungmin, Court Noble Jeongin, Court Noble Woojin, Crown Prince Chan, Gisaeng Seungmin, Grand Prince Felix, Hyunjin and Minho are half-brothers, I will try to keep a schedule once i get going?, Joseon Dynasty, M/M, Noble Jeongin, Noble Jisung, Prince Hyunjin, Prince Minho, Royal Guard Changbin, Scholar Woojin, Slow Updates, joseon era, set in joseon but not strictly, will add more tags later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyou_uoyux/pseuds/xuyou_uoyux
Summary: Minho had always been a tiger, Hyunjin a pheasant, Felix a deer, and Father a dragon. But Chan did not know if he could -- if he wanted to -- become his Father’s dragon, or if he wanted to be a phoenix, or if he would simply end up a lonely crane.





	1. BACKGROUND

This story is set in Korea’s Joseon Era (traditional Korean dynasty), and will follow almost the same social class systems and royal customs. There will, however, be some differences and this story will **NOT** follow the historical timeline/events as historical Joseon. In this AU, same-sex relations _are_ acceptable (though not common practice/the norm), as, here, society values class and social standing over anything.

 

The symbolisms of particular animals mentioned follow their meaning and importance in traditional Korean culture. Here is a basic description plus some small facts (maybe TMI, maybe not, but I personally find symbolism really interesting so!):

Tiger:

  * Commanding dignity and sternness
  * Valor, courage and fierceness
  * Brave, dignified, cruel, and greedy
  * Symbols of good luck and protection from disease  



Pheasant:

  * Nobility
  * Pheasants are often compared to peacocks
  * Gorgeous appearance and noble characteristics



Deer:

  * Friendship, Longevity
  * “Holy animal” due to mild temper and beautiful appearance
  * Always travel in herds, and raise heads in search of stragglers while moving



Dragon:

  * Holy power, expelling evils, good luck, King
  * Benevolent, and often related to water
  * Said to have 81 (9x9) scales on their backs (9 is a very auspicious number)



Phoenix:

  * Elegance, dignity, prosperous future
  * King’s supreme authority
  * Often associated with empresses



Red-Crested White Crane:

  * Spiritual, longevity
  * Considered holy and spiritual
  * Those who live lives of lofty solitude are said to become cranes after death
  * “Feathers are snow white but it could not be tainted even with mud,”



 

The story will be divided into a total of four parts! Once a part has started, I will try to upload a chapter every other week (maybe earlier, but I will definitely try to stick with getting a chapter up by the end of the second week latest!). Once one part has ended, it may take longer before I begin the next part, as I want to have each part well planned before I begin updates (this is also to help keep me on time with updates haha)


	2. #0: INTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad about keeping myself on track and not procrastinating, so here’s a warning in advance that updates may be really slow and that I’m really sorry about that ㅠㅠ But! I figured something’s better than nothing, so here are short character descriptions just so that the AU makes more sense and some character relations will be more clear before the story begins!

**Royal Family:**

\- Chan and Felix share the same mother (the Queen), while Minho and Hyunjin are both sons of high ranking concubines.

 

  * ****Crown Prince Chan (20)****


      * Takes his duties seriously and wants to be a good king
      * Tries to maintain good relations with his other brothers (doesn’t always work but, he tries his best)



 

  * ****Prince Minho (19)****  


      * Mother is a rank 1 concubine, one of the King’s favorites
      * Not in line for throne, so is training to take over the military command



 

  * ****Prince Hyunjin (17/18)****


      * “Famous” as the handsomest prince (all the ladies swoon lmao)
      * Mother is also a rank 1 concubine (not the same as Minho’s mom)
      * Holds a lot of parties and small banquets



  

  * ****Grand Prince Felix (17)****


      * As Grand Prince, he still has to take lessons similar to Chan’s (not as detailed though)
      * Has a very sweet demeanor, and is doted on a lot by court servants



 

**Palace Court / Other:**

 

  * ****Woojin (20/21)****


      * Son of a high ranking court official
      * Studies at _Sungkyun-kwan_ (Joseon's foremost educational institute) and tutors other students as well
      * Friends with Minho and Chan



 

  * ****Changbin (18/19)****


      * Personal guard and advisor to Felix
      * Grew up in court (the son of a servant, born into court servitude)



 

  * ****Jisung (18)****


      * An aristocrat’s son who almost always has a cheerful demeanor



 

  * ****Seungmin (17/18)****


      * Born into a common merchant family, but was sold to the palace as a _gisaeng_
        * **NOTE:** Seungmin’s duties as a _gisaeng_ are NOT anywhere near sexual in nature, _gisaeng_ are traditionally enslaved women who worked to entertain but also had many possible jobs (ex. entertainment, medical care, needlework, etc.)



  

  * ****Jeongin (17)****


      * Son of an influential noble family
      * Doted on by many because of his young age and appearance



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like any further clarifications or just more details/info on any facts about either the characters or any terms/historical references I use please feel free to leave a comment and let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some background info to get this story started! Once I really get into updates (hopefully by the end of January) I'll try to establish an update schedule! ^^


End file.
